


Cortejo

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Al final, Stephen y Tony no pueden seguir negando sus sentimientos, no cuando sus versiones tsum están tan enamoradas.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 20





	Cortejo

**Author's Note:**

> Tsum tsum... tsum tsum, tsum, tsum. Fanfic escrito y posteado originalemte por el cumpleaños de Tony Stark MCU.

**Cortejo**

**♢° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° ♢**

Cuando Christine le dijo que algún día se enfrentaría a su igual y sufría por eso, no se imaginaba que fuese de manera tan literal. En realidad, creyó que esa sentencia cobró sentido cuando conoció a Tony Stark e iniciaron sus peleas de ego, las mismas que Wong clasificaba de maritales, para luego agregar que se consiguieran una habitación en un hotel porque no quería que su templo fuera ensuciado y profanado. Pero, a Stephen no le gustaba Tony de esa manera, o al menos eso quería creer, sin embargo, su versión miniatura y redonda no parecía opinar lo mismo.

Días atrás, Tony apareció con una masa de color blanquecina con ojos, contenida en una caja que tenía la clásica marca de Industrias Stark e instrucciones a los lados para su uso y manejo. Stephen, conocedor de millones de multiversos, sabía cuáles eran todos los posibles orígenes de dicha masilla y que incluso existía una tierra donde sólo habitaban las criaturas mejor conocidas como Tsum-Tsum.

Lo novedoso de la llegada de los Tsum-Tsum a la tierra en la que estaban, fue saber que Stark los hizo con ayuda de extremis y mucho ocio, parloteó sobre lo brillante que era, de que podría haber hecho una armadura (y Stephen rogó porque nunca se concretara la idea, nadie necesitaba otro Superior Iron Man en el multiverso), pero a cambio decidió crear un revolucionario y adorable compañero de juegos.

Ahora bien, la idea de hacer un juguete con extremis como ingrediente, sonaba terrible, sin embargo, la adorable masilla que tomó la forma de Stephen Strange al contacto con su piel e incluso imitó a la Capa de Levitación, logró que el corazón del doctor se enterneciera un poco y pensara que Tony con excesos de cafeína, insomnio e ideas locas, había hecho la cosa más inofensiva y adorable con algo que sus otras versiones usaron y convirtieron en un arma de destrucción masiva.

Veáse pues, que se quedó con una versión miniatura e igual de temperamental que él, por regalo y deseos del genio local. Tony estaba extasiado y encantado con el pequeño ser que la única palabra que sabía decir era "tsum" y lucía igual que Stephen. En algún momento, Stark hizo que su propia versión miniatura saliera del bolsillo de su camisa para que conociera al Hechicero Supremo Tsum.

Strange iba a jurar, por el resto de sus días, que sonó una canción cursi y ochentera en el instante que Stephen Tsum y Tony Tsum cruzaron sus miradas y tocaron las puntas de sus patitas. Quizá fue su imaginación pero también hubo corazones saliendo del par de masillas que murmuraban con timidez un profundo diálogo en idioma Tsum.

Tony sonrió ante el enamoramiento a primera vista de los Tsum y dejó que su versión se quedara con el Hechicero Supremo Tsum durante toda la tarde, después de todo, Tony Tsum también tenía una armadura de nano-partículas y podía usarla para llegar al complejo de los Vengadores cuando quisiera.

♢° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° ♢

Strange Tsum tenía casi los mismos hábitos que Stephen: le gustaba pasar el tiempo meditando, leyendo, poniendo en práctica lo que leía, tomar té y molestar a Wong. La Capa de Levitación había estado emocionada cuando se puso en contacto con su versión miniatura y a menudo se les veía jugando o recorriendo las habitaciones del templo.

Lo único que Stephen Tsum hizo diferente, fue dedicar parte de su tiempo a Tony Tsum. No era raro hallar a Strange Tsum con Stark Tsum, ya sea comiendo donas y bebiendo té, o leyendo algún libro que fuera del interés de ambos. Muy a menudo las donas eran un regalo de Tony para el par de Tsum y en ocasiones, Stephen Tsum se las arreglaba para conseguir alguno que otro dólar y comprarle golosinas a la versión redonda de Tony.

Wong, que por lo general no hacía muchas expresiones, se ponía todo sonriente y burlón cuando veía lo desconcertado e incómodo que actuaba Strange alrededor de las bolas enamoradas.

♢° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° ♢

Hubo un día en particular en que Strange Tsum obtuvo un resfriado por mojarse en su regreso al templo después de ir a visitar a Stark Tsum. Stephen se había burlado de su mini-yo y le dijo que eso le pasaba por estar demasiado ensimismado con la otra bola. Strange Tsum había protestado y gritado a pesar de que sabía que el Hechicero Supremo no hablaba el mismo idioma.

Tony llegó en algún punto de la noche con Tony Tsum. El pequeño Iron man había estado dando vueltas por el laboratorio de Stark, preocupado por la ausencia de Stephen Tsum. El genio había rodado los ojos con aburrimiento y exasperación después de un rato, y decidió visitar el santuario para que Iron Tsum se quedara más tranquilo y dejara de chocar con todas las paredes y objetos debido a su absurda preocupación.

Mientras Tony Tsum y Stephen Tsum se ponían al día, Stark recordó la expresión que puso su pequeña versión cuando le presentó al Hechicero Supremo en fotos. Iron Tsum había parecido encantado con Strange e incluso pegó su mejilla al monitor para estar cerca de la imagen. Tony estuvo tan avergonzado por el hecho de que Stark Tsum mostraba con tanto descaro lo mucho que le gustaba Stephen. Se sintió mucho mejor y menos apenado cuando vi que Strange Tsum adoraba con la misma intensidad a su pequeño yo y que de vez en cuando, el diminuto hechicero le daba un beso de despedida.

♢° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° ♢

Stephen miró a las dos bolas dormir. Tony Tsum estaba acostado sobre Strange Tsum, aprovechando que era más pequeño y que eso haría que Stephen Tsum pudiese mantenerse más cálido. Después desvió su mirada y contempló a Stark, que estaba igual de entretenido viendo a los dos seres interactuar.

—No pareces muy molesto con la idea de que tú y yo tengamos una relación de manera indirecta —dijo Stephen al cabo de unos instantes.

—Tú tampoco —replicó Tony.

Strange sonrió, no con burla o descaro como era su costumbre.

—¿Debería de comprarte donas para cortejarte como lo ha estado haciendo mi pequeño yo para mantener feliz a tu versión miniatura?

Tony se echó a reír abiertamente.

—Eso suena bien.

—Y luego vienen los abrazos —dijo Stephen.

—En efecto. Espero que algo más también.

Strange resopló. Dios, qué patéticos eran. Habían necesitado de un par de Tsum-Tsum antes de decidir enfrentar sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué hay de un beso por ahora? —preguntó Tony con la coquetería que lo caracterizaba.

Stephen tomó a Stark del cuello para acercarlo. Sus labios presionándose y compartiendo calor fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que ni siquiera los besos más apasionados, sexuales o profundos que tuvieron en un pasado se comparaban al inocente toque que estaban compartiendo en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, sintieron un par de miradas sobre ellos. Tanto Stephen Tsum como Tony Tsum estaban despiertos y los miraban con curiosidad.

—Hemos sido descubiertos —dijo Tony.

Stephen asintió.

♢° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° ♢

Stephen miró al pequeño Tsum araña que apareció de la nada y parecía muy apegado a Tony Tsum.

Medito bastante sobre la situación, ¿Stark le había dado una masilla a Peter? ¿Y quizá Peter Tsum decidió acudir a Tony por los lazos que compartían las versiones originales? Al final se puso en contacto con Iron man y éste sólo lo miró con una sonrisa durante toda la vídeo llamada.

Strange pidió una explicación pronta, porque la risita burlona de Tony lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Tony simplemente le dijo que Iron Tsum no estaba gordo por tantas donas como ellos creían y que los Tsum se podía replicar por medio de una extraño proceso parecido a la esporulación, pero con sus respectivas diferencias. Le dio sus felicitaciones porque ya era una especie abuelo ahora que Stephen Tsum era padre y enseguida lo invitó a una cena.

Stephen, con toda su sabiduría, decidió que no quería saber cómo fue que Tony Tsum y Stephen Tsum tuvieron descendencia. Y para colmo, descendencia arácnida. Aceptó la cena con Stark, cortó la llamada y enseguida se río de sí mismo.

Su versión Tsum delataba todos sus sentimientos. Era una suerte que Tony estuviera pasando por lo mismo. Dejó el tema por la paz, necesitaba bañarse, cambiarse y comprar una caja de donas para Stark, después de todo era su acuerdo de cortejo.

Stephen Strange estaba feliz.


End file.
